Yū Tobita
He is in the elementary school section. Yu is nicknamed linchou or class representative and he is a triple star student. He has a latent type alice, the Ilusion Alice. Story Northen Woods Arc He and Hotaru Imai are the representives that Mikan Sakura met when she was enrolled into the academy. He accompanies Mikan with Hotaru in her test in the Northen Woods. linchou then captures Ruka by creating an Ilusion that animals are in trouble, so that Ruka Nogi can take care of Piyo. When Natsume Hyūga arrives he is threatened by Natusme with his flames for capturing Ruka along with Mikan and Hotaru. After Mikan uses her nullification Alice to stop Natsume's flames he and the others return to the academy. Alice Festival linchou explains the alice festival to Mikan and tells her to come to the haunted house attraction for the latent ability class. He is one of the kids with the illusion alice who make the illusions for the haunted house, even though he is not fond of scary things. lincho who is tired and fed up with illusions, accidentely trips over and causes the power to go out in the manison with Natsume and Mikan trapped inside. Though later he and the rest of the latent class save them. Z Arc linchou alice is stolen by Yuka Azumi while returing from his trip from his home. The car he is riding in almost hits her and he leave the car to help her, after this he wonders about what that woman reminded him of. While handing out gifts he is ordered by Sumire to punish Koko and Kitsuneme for ruining her doll with his illusion alice. linchou reluctantly does this, but no power from his alice comes out. He is immediately taken away to the hospital and isolated from his friends. Forcing Narumi takes them Mikan and Hotaru visit with a glass wall between them. He tells them that he is happy to see them and that doesn't want to leave his friends. He is able to return to class finding out that his loss of alice isn't contagious. To find the problem he was hypnotized by someone with that alice and they find the suspect to be the women he helped before coming back to school. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa decide to receive his alice back and find a cure for Hotaru. He isn't mad when Mikan couldn't his alice. Yuka sneaks back into the academy and gives his alice back to Narumi who gives it back to him in sleep. lincho only remembers a figure. Time Travel Arc He was the one of the ones who helped Mikan and Natsume escape to the Hana Hime Den by distracting the Student police who where after them. Current Arc linchou was put in a prison along with the others who helped with escape and is sadden and wondering about what happened to Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Youichi. He shocked to find Subaru Imai under Luna Koizumi's soul sucking alice. Alice linchou has the illusion alice, which enables him to make images that aren't real. His status as the few three star students in the elementary divison means that he has great control over his alice. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Illusion Alice